Alien vs. Predator
| directed by = Paul W.S. Anderson | written by = Paul W.S. Anderson; Dan O'Bannon; Ronald Shusett | produced by = Thomas M. Hammel; Wyck Godfrey; Gordon Carroll; John Davis; Walter Hill; David Giler | music by = Harald Kloser | cinematography = David Johnson | edited by = Alexander Berner | distributed by = Davis Entertainment Brandywine Productions Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = August 13th, 2004 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $60,000,000 IMDB; Alien vs. Predator (2004) | gross revenue = $80,282,231 (US) $171,183,863 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Alien vs. Predator (2004) | preceded by = Alien Resurrection (1997) Predator 2 (1990) | followed by = Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) Predators (2010) }} Alien vs. Predator, alternatively known as AVP: Alien vs. Predator, is a 2004 American science fiction/horror film directed by Paul W.S. Anderson. The film is based on the respective ''Aliens'' and ''Predator'' film franchises by Brandywine Productions and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation as well as the Aliens vs. Predator family of comic book titles published by Dark Horse Comics. It is the fifth film in the Aliens series, the third film in the Predator series and is the first of the two crossover films. AVP was released theatrically in the United States on August 13th, 2004. The film stars Sanaa Lathan, Raoul Bova, Lance Henriksen, Ewen Bremer, Colin Salmon and Tommy Flanagan. This film is the first in the Aliens series to take place on present day Earth and chronicles humanity's first encounter with the Xenomorph aliens as well as the Yautjas, the hunter-killers known colloquially as the Predators. Alien vs. Predator follows a group of paleontologists, archaeologists, and others assembled by billionaire Charles Bishop Weyland for an expedition near Antarctica after discovering a mysterious heat signal. Hoping to claim the find for himself, Weyland and the group discover a pyramid, below the surface of a whaling station. Hieroglyphics and sculptures reveal that the pyramid is a hunting ground for Predators who kill Aliens as a rite of passage. The humans are caught in the middle of a battle between the two species and attempt to prevent the Aliens reaching the surface. Plot Cast Notes * AVP: Alien vs. Predator, AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2004) and Alien vs. Predator (2004) all redirect to this page. * Production on Alien vs. Predator began on October 24th, 2003. Principal filming concluded in February, 2004 and post-production was completed in April, 2004. The movie was shot in Prague in the Czech Republic. * This is the first film in either franchise that is rated PG-13. * Alien vs. Predator closed out of theaters on December 2nd, 2004 after being screened for 16 weeks, totaling 112 days. * Alien vs. Predator was released to DVD on January 25th, 2005. It was released on Blu-ray on January 23rd, 2007. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Whoever wins... we lose". Recommendations See also External Links * * * Alien vs. Predator at Wikipedia * Alien vs. Predator at Xenopedia * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Aliens/Films Category:Predator/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Brandywine Productions Category:Davis Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:5th installments Category:3rd installments Category:2000s/Films Category:2004/Films Category:August, 2004/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:A/Films